Naruto Dimensions: Leveling Up With Shinigami
by narutothecourier
Summary: Without any hope of living past 10, the Shinigami gives a newborn Naruto the ability to 'LEVEL UP' in a sense, to change that. How will this change things? Godlike/Darker Naruto. Not a crossover since I only use the powers of several characters from other shows. No other characters besides Naruto cast. Poll up for pairing, and NO HAREM unless overwhelmingly wanted by reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Chapter 1 is here. This is a Powerful and god**like**, to eventually maybe **GOD** Naruto story. You don't like that, don't read or review it. It will use the leveling system from Fallout New Vegas, and have references to several other games and anime, from weapons to perk powers. There will be no characters from any other show than Naruto, so it isn't a crossover really.

I am not sure about the pairing or pairings, so review who you think he should be with. I may do a poll on who is suggested later on.

And now, onto the main event!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Fallout, or any anime or game I may reference.

**Chapter 1: What's a Perk?**

It was just another beautiful night in Konoha. The sky was filled with beautiful stars, the moon was shining brightly, and a giant fox was killing hundreds of people by the minute. Wait, what?

What was once just an average night has turned into a nightmare for the normally peaceful village of Konoha. All of the shinobi currently in the village tried to stall the great beast for as long as they could, but they barley even slowed it down. When all hope seemed lost, a giant toad appeared on the battlefield. On this toad was the legendary fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze, holding onto the small bundle that was his son. He knew that he was condemning him to a life of solitude and pain, but he didn't honestly have any other options than to seal the Kyuubi into him.

When his jutsu had activated, the Shinigami appeared in all of his awesome glory. No, he was actually just a very tall man with a black bed sheet over him making a horrible ghost noise impression. None-the-less, he still sealed the Kyuubi due to his power, but decided to get a closer look at the kid and his destiny.

What he saw had shocked him. This kid would die by age 10 if he didn't do anything. So he decided to do something that he had never done in his entirety of existence. Help someone besides himself. He created what he called a S.P.E.C.I.A.L. system and other skill system that could be accessed in his mindscape. He also included things called 'Perks', which Naruto would come to know as the most badass things on the face of the planet. With this, every time he gained enough 'experience', he would 'level up' so to speak. Basically, he would get much stronger, much more quickly, giving the boy the chance to survive well past his 90's, and send many souls the way of Shinigami the entire time.

How is he today? Well, let's take a look shall we?

Xxxx

Time skip – seven years later

Xxxx

We find Naruto sitting beneath a tree in the forest of death. 'Why?' you may ask? It's simple. He is hated by nearly everyone in the village for what he contains. Just like the fourth hokage predicted.

He was currently checking his stats, S.P.E.C.I.A.L., and perks he had gained in the last five years. You see, he had learned of what he contained, and they came to the agreement that he could have chakra when he needed it if he gave the Kyuubi more freedom. He had also learned of his heritage and where he had received his high intelligence stat from. He changed his mindscape to a very large open plain on one third of the area, a forest in another third, and a large void. The void was the space only he was allowed in, because it contained his memories, thoughts, and information stored. It was also where he went to when he leveled up. Speaking of that, here are his current stats.

S - 7

P - 7

E - 8

C - 7

I - 10

A - 8

L – 10

The numbers here compared to others like this. Each number higher is 10x better, so 6-S is 10x stronger than 5-S. Tsunade is a 9-S, so she is 100 times stronger than Naruto's 7-S. One other thing you may have noticed is that his Intelligence is a 10. That means he is 10x smarter than Shikaku Nara, who is a 9-I.

His other Stats were these:

Stealth – 70 – Kage

Seals – 65 – Anbu Captain

Chakra – 100 – Godlike

Unarmed – 50 –Jounin

Melee – 55 – Anbu Captain

Ranged – 25 – Chunin

Ninjutsu – 50 – Jounin

Genjutsu – 25 – Chunin

Chakra Control – 85 – SS class

Speech – 35 – Jounin

Medical – 25 – Chunin

Forge – 25 – Chunin

As you can see, he really trained his control since it was his weakest subject. Here is the leveling system for this chart.

1-5 = Academy Student

6-15=Genin

16-25=Chunin

26-50=jounin

51-65=Anbu Captain

66-75=Kage

76-85= SS class Shinobi

86-100= Godlike

Overall, Naruto is at a mid to High Jounin level at seven years old. No one knows about it, because he didn't want the council to think that the 'Demon boy' was gaining too much power. They would call for his blood even more, with a small chance of succeeding.

His perks so far were:

**Jinchuriki –** Gains +5 to chakra stat every level, and a minor healing ability.

**Tough as nails -** +3 Endurance

**Luck of the Fox-** +5 Luck

**It's all in the blood – **Chakra chains – 3 ranks – fully mastered!

**My Blood IS my Power – **Complete control over blood, in and outside of the body – 3 ranks – fully mastered!

**S.P.E.C.I.A.L. Training - **+ 1 to any Special stat

On another note, he was glad that the graduation age had been pushed up to fifteen, that way he could now train for eight more years instead of only six. Oh how he would make them all regret trying to hurt him in any way. They would all beg for forgiveness, but with the power he would gain, he would show them what a true demon looks like if anyone ever tries to harm him again. It would be quite an interesting five years, especially with the perks he had used.

If you couldn't tell, he used the Special training perk to raise the SPECIAL stats several times. Nine times so far in fact.

He had also decided that quality is much better than quantity when he used the perks to gain two bloodlines. One was the chakra chains his mother had, and the other was the ability to control blood at will. He had used three perk levels for each of those to master them. Oh how he was going to abuse the awesomeness that was perks over the next five years. He was stuck with special training before, but now he could cut loose with god knows how many possible ability perks. Of course, he would still use it quite often seeing how useful it was, but he needs diversity in terms of powers. How painful the training would be made him shiver, but it would be more than worth it to obtain the desired results. This would be an interesting five years indeed.

**That's the end of chapter 1! Make sure to review if you like it so far, that way I know if people like the idea or not. This was really just a chapter to show his stats and background. He was beaten before age 2, but not after. He killed several people already, but no one knows that. Remember to review!**

**P.S. Most chapters will be much longer than this one. It was just to get things started, and the average will be around 2500 – 3500 words. Next chapter will be longer than that!**

**SEE YOU PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **And here comes chapter 2! We're now getting into the actual plot of the story, so chapters will be at least twice as long as the first.

I thought that I was seeing things when I looked at the amount of views I had received. Over 160! Holy Crap! I wasn't expecting that! Since I have that many, I decided to just release this chapter now. I know it is very early to do so, but that just made my week.

Still need votes telling me which girl Naruto should be paired with. It won't be a harem unless there is huge support for one, because I think that they have been overdone. The girl will either be Kurotsuchi, Fu, Anko, Tayuya, Karin, or a MUCH tougher Hinata... so yeah… I like strong, independent girls.

I'll just throw it out there that I will be bashing some in the story, and kind of have to for Sakura for reasons that will be made clear later on. Besides that, I hate her. No pairing with her either, obviously. There will also be some bashing on the civilians and the council. But that is a given considering his past.

I also had a pm that was concerned about not having any good fight scenes due to the power he now holds. All I'm going to say is to wait and see until about chapter 10. You won't be worried after reading that. He isn't the only one who received _SPECIAL_ help.

Of course he will be completely unstoppable… for a while anyway. It IS a godlike Naruto fic. Don't like that? The back button is just in the corner of the window. I'm talking the flamer that reviewed me. Don't even review if you're just going to say I'm a 'retard', because I will just block you.

I won't be getting into the real romance until after the chunin exams, so you have around five to six more chapters to decide by reviews.

**Here are his new stats:**

**S – 10**

**P – 10**

**E – 10**

**C – 10**

**I – 10**

**A – 10**

**L – 10**

**Stealth – 100**

**Seals – 100**

**Chakra – 400 (Above Juubi levels – no cap on this stat due to being a Jinchuriki.)**

**Unarmed – 100**

**Melee – 100**

**Ranged – 100**

**Ninjutsu – 100**

**Genjutsu – 100**

**Chakra Control – 100 (Perfect)**

**Speech – 100**

**Medical – 100**

**Forge – 100**

**All Perks:**

**Jinchuriki –** Gains +5 to chakra stat every level, and a minor healing ability.

**Tough as nails -** +3 Endurance

**Luck of the Fox -** +5 Luck

**It's all in the blood – **Chakra chains – 3 ranks – fully mastered! Can bind up to Kyuubi now!

**My Blood IS my Power – **Complete control over blood, in and outside of the body – 3 ranks – fully mastered! (Deadman Wonderland)

**Advanced Healing –** 3 ranks – Mastered/ x5 healing speed/ immunity to all toxins/ high speed limb, skin, blood, and organ regeneration.

**Six Paths I Walk –** 3 ranks – Mastered/ Gives the legendary Rinnegan and all abilities of it, including genjutsu immunity and elemental mastery/ ranks strengthen power and decrease chakra cost in usage. (Can turn it off)

**Demon King –** 3 ranks – Mastered/ Gives telekinesis, and power orb powers/ Flying and super-speed/ Explosion spell and Dragon summoning. Strengthens previous powers with levels as well, (Demon King in the back)

**The Demon King's Army –** 3 ranks – Mastered/ Summon and Control D-C rank demons/ B-A rank/ S-SSS rank. (Won't use until much later)

**Technological Revolution – **3 ranks – Mastered/ Gives ability to create guns/ lasers/ robots.

**Nature is My Ally! –** 3 ranks – Mastered/ Animals won't attack you/ Animals fight for you/ Plants and the elementals fight for you.

**Fear No Pain –** 3 ranks – Mastered/ No damage from falls or unarmed/ from Ranged and Melee/ From Ninjutsu or explosions.

**Vampire King –** 3 ranks – Mastered/ Absorb blood of enemies to gain health/ Absorb their souls to gain knowledge/ Absorb their form to gain strength, and no more weakness to silver, holy objects, water or sunlight. Also gains all of Alucard's forms, (Hellsing – Alucard's Abilities) – He had to have rank 3 on Advanced healing before accessing this perk.

**Unlimited Blade Works –** Creates over 1 billion golden blades from chakra in the environment around him. – Had to be level 50 to access this perk.

**The Lights of True Happiness –** Gather 10,000 lights from those who have a truly joyful moment to obtain one wish without many restrictions. (Can't destroy the world or become a real GOD himself)

(Naruto can only be hurt by using certain weapons created by the gods.)

As you can see, he had reasons to feel awesome.

**Overall ranking: Godlike Ninja**

**Current lights gathered: 10/10,000**

**He has also gained some OTHER kinds of perks:**

**Naruto Sensei – **Gains ability to teach those younger than him to be much more powerful, in much less time.

**Voice of the Angel – **Speaking and singing voice becomes incredibly beautiful and soothing when wanted or needed.

**Lady Killer –** Does 10 % more damage to the opposite sex. (No romantic upgrade, he has to learn that himself.)

Anyway, onto the story!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, or any anime or games mentioned in any way.

**Chapter 2: To Wave We Go**

Badass

That one single word defined how Naruto felt today. He had just sent his clones off to train, not that he needed to, while he went to the final day of the academy after passing the day before with flying colors. This shocked them because he had never once done a single thing in the classroom besides read Manga and sleep. Even the teachers gave up on trying taking it away, as he always had several copies that he pulled out of nowhere. He shocked everyone with his new attire, but most of all with his power.

Now that he was a ninja, the civilian council couldn't do shit to him, so he could finally show off some of his hard earned abilities. But even then, he did hide all of his bloodlines for now as a precaution. He may have hated the village, but he wasn't going to destroy it since the old man Hokage were still there, and was the ONLY person that Naruto cared for at all. If the council learned before it was time, he may be forced to take drastic measures due to them trying to force him to be a breeding factory, so he had to keep them hidden for now.

He still wanted to gain more abilities to screw with their heads later on. If he ever left the village, he might get them to have heart attacks when they learn about him! He would enjoy that so, so much.

He was currently wearing a black muscle shirt, covered by a black trench coat. Gone was the Orange monstrosity, and he now wore Black pants, and Black Combat boots. Or in case you didn't notice, he was wearing a shit ton of Black! He was supposed to be a ninja after all. He had also grown his hair out to his shoulders, making it look just like his fathers. His features had absolutely no baby fat, and only showed pure muscle and a cold and calculating look.

He did leave his coat unzipped to see the reactions he would get about his body. When he reached the classroom, he opened the door to find everyone staring at him. All of the girls had blushes on their faces, most were drooling, and Hinata was out cold with a nosebleed.

'Well this is interesting,' he thought nonchalantly. 'Maybe if I had not put on a shirt, they would have all been passed out with nosebleeds.'

He was wearing three different kinds of weapons on him at the moment. The first kind was two very large pistols at his sides, not that any of them knew what they were, one black and the other silver. (Alucard's guns)

The second type was a large red blade on his back. (Red Queen – Devil may cry)

The last weapon was actually a seal he had placed on his arms and legs to pull out blood that he had stored for combat.

On top of that, there were seals all over his body in invisible ink that did several things. They created a strengthening layer of chakra to harden his skin to be as hard as dragon scales, seal off part of his chakra so he wasn't a beacon to sensors, and another to pull out the other weapons he had stored. Not that he needed to strengthen his skin, but he wanted to be cautious since there still were weapons that could hurt him, even if he could regenerate right afterwards. It hurt like a bitch when he had an arm cut off early on in his weapons training.

When he sat down next to Hinata, all of them were jealous, but refused to admit it since it was Naruto. When she woke up next to him, she whistled and said something that shocked the entire class into dead silence.

"Damn you look HOT today! I wouldn't mind getting me a piece of that ass!"

No one moved for a while, not even breathed as a matter of fact. Then all hell broke loose. Kids were yelling that "It's the end times! The end times have come!" all over the class. That was what Iruka had walked into this morning. Naruto was the only one not freaked out, as he knew that she had also hidden her true attitude to get others in her clan to underestimate her. He was still blushing up a storm though, not being used to this kind of attention at all.

When it came time last week to fight for her right to remain clan heiress, she faced off against Neji, her cousin. What followed was a beat-down of epic proportions. Neji didn't even see it coming, when a furious barrage of strikes were sent his way. If Hinata had wanted to, she could have killed him, but showed him mercy by only kicking him in the nuts twice for calling her weak and a coward. He wouldn't admit it, but to see her kick his ass made him find her MUCH more approachable. He always hated weak fan girls, and shy girls were only slightly better than them.

His height was much better than what it would have been had he been starved his entire life, tying only with Shino in that area. He had to cut back on a ton of ramen, but he had to admit that the results were worth it.

After an hour or so, Iruka had calmed everyone down to a manageable level.

"All right, this is your last day as my students. I know that you will all make great shinobi one day, but be careful and follow the instructions of your new teachers."

Naruto had to shake his head at that. Out of the 200 students in his graduating class year, only 5 or 6 would become anyone worth mentioning. The rest would fail at the real Genin test, become average, or die on a mission sometime. He was hoping that the fan girls would die so they didn't hinder the system of shinobi any further in Konoha.

"Alright team 1-6…

Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Your instructor is Kakashi Hatake.

Team 8: Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your instructor is Kurenai Yuhi.

Team 10: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your instructor is Asuma Sarutobi."

Several fan girls were groaning at not being on Sasuke's team, until Naruto said something that shocked them in a completely monotone voice.

"You know, maybe it would be best if all you fan girls just died on your first mission."

Many of them gasped at that. Wishing for them to die seemed a bit harsh to most.

"Hey Baka, what the hell are you talking about? We don't deserve to be talked to that way!"

There were several murmurs of agreement at that statement.

"Oh really, you don't? Tell me this Sakura, how much in a week, on average, do you train?"

"Well, about five hours a week. Why are you asking me that?"

"Because Sakura, I am going to be honest and say that you, as well as all fan girls, are completely useless. I spend at least twelve hours A DAY training, if not more. You could easily spend more time training instead of throwing yourselves like whores at someone who obviously doesn't want it. You are all going to do nothing but slow your team down, and possibly lead to their deaths as well for having to compensate for your weakness. I said it would be best for you to die because if you don't die or quit, then you are just damning the rest of your team to death on real missions."

That had struck a chord in many who hadn't yet accepted the possibility of dying on a mission. People like Ino and a few fan girls decided that he was right, and that they would have to seriously up their training regimen.

Others like Sakura decided not to listen to him, as their minds had already been too corrupted to change without serious torture.

She simply scoffed at him and turned her head.

The jounin senseis' were all watching the boy in interest. The Hokage could never find him when he wanted to, and worried for the boy since he had always been the dead last in class. He had always slept in class, and never tried in anything he did. But with his change now, he couldn't help but be baffled. He had no idea where the boy lived, even though he had sent some of his best Anbu to trail him home before. He would always lose them somehow, and that was most certainly not normal for someone his age.

"Kurenai-san, I know that your father was killed in the Kyuubi attack, but please treat the boy right. It isn't his fault he has the beast sealed within him, so I don't want to hear about any unnecessary injuries on his person. Am I understood?" he said with a deadly undertone.

She nodded reluctantly, but was secretly thinking of ways the demon boy could get into certain 'accidents'. She still believed he was the demon, even after the mandatory courses all jounin had to take on sealing after all of the attempts on Naruto's life before he turned two. After that birthday, he just sort of disappeared when he wasn't at the academy later on. He hadn't been seen walking through the streets once since then, which was very disturbing since he always wore that annoying orange jumpsuit. That was kind of hard to miss.

An hour later, the Sensei came in one by one until Kurenai finally showed up.

"Team 8, follow me to the roof."

They got up to follow her when Naruto just vanished into thin air. They all looked like they had seen a ghost, but went up to the roof to find him sitting there.

"Hey guys, what took you so long? I've been up here for around five minutes now."

"Well, seeing as how we're all here now, why don't we introduce ourselves? I am Kurenai Yuhi, jounin of Konohagakure. I like my boyfriend Asuma, red roses, and genjutsu. I dislike perverts, rapists, murderers, and _foxes_. My dream is to one day have a family. Now why don't you go first Hinata, then Shino, then Naruto?" said Kurenai, glaring discreetly at Naruto when she said her dislike of foxes.

"Alright then, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I like Flower pressing, training, few in my family, and a certain someone. I dislike those who underestimate me, rapists, most of the main family for their arrogance, and those who hurt those I care for. My dream is to one day unite the main and branch houses of my clan. I don't know why you hate foxes, I think they're cute." she said winking at Naruto, who just blushed slightly and looked away. He had no real experience with girls, so he didn't exactly know how to handle her at the moment. He could take them looking at him with lust, but to actually make advances on him was new.

"I am Shino Aburame. I like bugs, my colony, training, and my family. I dislike those who look down on us because we fight alongside our bugs, prejudice of any kind, and those who do not use logic to deduce the truth. My dream is to expand my hive, and become a good leader of my clan."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, the moon, weapons, foxes, and folklore. I dislike a majority of the civilians for being weak idiots, all of the civilian council, few shinobi who still hate me, those who threaten or try to hurt my precious person, rapists, child abusers, and my birthday. My dream is to become the most powerful shinobi in history, as well as complete my greatest experiment." Said Naruto with the same stoic face he had retained the entire time, even while blushing.

Kurenai glared at the demon boy, knowing that he was onto her hating him by now.

"Meet me at training ground 19 for your test tomorrow at seven A.M. It is to see if you all have what it takes to become real shinobi. You are free to go except for you Naruto. I would like a word with you."

The other two glanced at him, but left anyway due to it only being their sensei.

"Alright, now that they are gone, you can cut the crap Kurenai-san. I know those eyes all too well, which are the ones that exude hatred."

She was surprised for a moment before her face twisted into a scowl.

"That's right demon brat, I hate your guts. Hokage-sama must be senile letting you become stronger!"

Before she could say anything else, she felt herself being lifted off the ground, choked by some invisible force.

"You are lucky that I am lenient, Kurenai-san. I won't take anyone's shit anymore, so watch what you say around me. I don't mind you insulting me, but if you ever insult someone precious to me again, I promise you one thing."

He walked in closer to her until their faces were only a few feet apart.

"**They won't even be able to find the bloodstains when I finish with you!"**

He dropped her and vanished into a dark portal of some kind.

Kurenai looked more afraid than she ever had in her life, and decided to just ignore the demon completely from then on, not antagonize him.

Xxxx

Time skip – 6 months later

Xxxx

During the dreaded six months of D – rank missions and team training, Naruto had stayed around the same level of power, with the exception of learning of a new perk that he had yet to obtain. It required that he 'Restore the Resolve of a Nation', and was called **Champion. **It would allow him to summon the spirit guardians that reside in that region.

He had put off asking for a better mission long enough; just to appease the childish behavior that the damn woman Kurenai had towards him.

Team 8 was currently in the Hokage's office, and after Naruto calmly explained to Iruka that they had met the prerequisite number of missions necessary to take a C – rank mission. That was before a message came in from some sort of pug messenger. It stated that team 7's mission was upgraded to an A – rank and they needed backup. The Hokage didn't like what he was about to do, but decided to send the three rookie teams that showed the most promise. It was to show them all just what the ninja world is truly like, and hopefully get them all to start taking steps to training even harder to ensure that their chances of survival increased.

He sent a messenger to get team 10, and filled them in on the situation. They all agreed to hurry there, because there was no mention of exactly what they may be facing.

Xxxx

Skip to Wave

Xxxx

When they all arrived, most were downright gob smacked to see the living conditions of the people there. There were homeless huddled in street corners under makeshift tents, trying to get some form of comfort in any way possible. The way through town was quiet and everyone around them just seemed to give off depressing feelings of complete hopelessness.

Tsunami was the one to answer the door, and escorted them in. They were told the situation by a banged up Kakashi, who was then berated by the other jounin for not leaving in the first place since it could have gotten his students killed. Not like Kurenai was one to talk though. She would like nothing more than for Naruto to die in some horrible way.

Naruto himself was getting pissed at the little kid with a bucket hat who was just glaring at them for no reason. He had a lot of patience when he needed it, but now wasn't one of those times. He himself was about to see what his problem was when the little kid went off.

"Why in the hell do you even bother?! It doesn't matter how many of you there are; Gato will still kill you all!"

Naruto took offence to that, so he spoke up next.

"Look kid, I don't know what your knowledge is about ninja, but even the weakest of genin can take down a few bandits. We have two of the strongest jounin in this house with us, and Kurenai, who are willing to take on this mission. So don't you worry about our safety, just make sure you don't get into any trouble before we take out that bastard Gato."

The little boy seemed to get even angrier at that. Kurenai seemed pretty pissed to that he dismissed her like that.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! You know nothing about what we went through! You ninja all have the easy lives while we barley have the means to support ourselves at all! You're just a damned spoiled teenager who gets everything that he wants!"

The room seemed to get much colder after he said that, and killing intent leaked off of Naruto so much that Inari, Sakura, and Ino fell to the floor on their knees, while the rest of them had trouble breathing and the jounin tensed up. Of course, if he had really been trying, all of them other than Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma would have been on the floor, dead from severe panic attacks. He lessened the amount until it was gone before he spoke again, voice completely devoid of any emotion.

"You think my life was easy at all? Do you believe that ninja live glorious lifestyles, full of adventures? That is completely incorrect for most ninja. There are a few that remain genin and have fairly easy lives, but that is a very small minority. Ninja are those who lurk in the shadows to kill their enemies, or those marked for extermination, without prejudice. Many ninja also have some form of complicated or tragic past as well. Shall I tell you about my life Inari? Shut up and listen to just how _spoiled_ I am. Not even the Hokage knows the entire story of what I am about to tell you."

Xxxx

Flash back – Naruto, second birthday. – (Warning, torture scene here)

Xxxx

_Little Naruto was currently doing what he had done every day since he had learned to crawl, and that is to survive. He was digging through a restaurant garbage can in order to gain some kind of nutrients. He was quickly chased away when spotted, but he had gotten a decent meal in._

_He had a decent day, for him at least, and was hoping that the villagers didn't do what they did last year when they beat him. He was far from stupid, and one could call him a prodigy for his age and resources available to him._

_But he just couldn't catch a break today. A villager had spotted him crawling through the shadows, and called on some of his friends. They gave chase to the boy, and also picked up several other people until there was a full blown mob chasing him._

_No matter how much stamina the boy had, he hadn't gotten much to eat in recent weeks, and his muscles weren't even close to being as developed as the adults, so he was eventually captured._

_They tied him to a wooden pole with sharp wire that cut into his skin, and began the torture. Bruises, stab wounds, broken bones, claw marks, burns, electrocution burns, and poisoning were just some of the injuries. He was injected with adrenaline shots to keep him awake through the entire process, and acid was poured on his open wounds before they were cauterized by the burning. In the end, the pole was set on fire while Naruto was inside, screaming for help the entire time._

Xxxx

Flash back – end (torture scene over)

Xxxx

"It wasn't until much later until Hokage – Sama came. The civilian council had been in on the attack, and had stalled him in the council chambers with menial work. It was only thanks to my completely unnatural healing ability that I made a full recovery, but I still have a few of the deeper wounds scars on my back and torso. If it wasn't for that fact, then I wouldn't even be alive today. The reason that I was treated like this is because the 9 tailed fox is sealed inside of me. I am not the fox itself, and any decent seal master could tell you the same thing."

He pulled up his shirt to show them all the seal, and they saw several scars that looked to have been very deep. They were all shocked, but knew that he wasn't a giant mindless beast, so he couldn't be the Kyuubi. It's kind of ironic that kids and teenagers had more common sense than their elders.

"I lived in nearly complete solitude until genin graduation time in several forests, and was only the dead last because I never applied myself in the classroom itself. It would have been pointless since the bias against me would have caused me to fail. _None_ of the stores in Konoha will sell me anything, and yes that includes the shops that all of your parents own, so I foraged in those forests, and _survived _all that time kid. I only have these cloths and weapons because I created them myself from learning through countless amounts of trial and error, as well as a disguise to obtain the necessary materials to create them. The ONLY one I have spoken to prior to graduation is Hokage – Sama, but I have learned to speak so well to others through books and years of practice with them. So kid, how spoiled do you think I am now? If I can survive what that hellhole put me through, I'll be damned if I don't survive a pansy ass bitch that hides behind bodyguards to do his work for him."

All of the rooms' occupants were in shock. Most of them had tears flowing down their faces, and only Kurenai, Kakashi, and Asuma looked away in shame, proving what he said was true to them all. Kurenai herself didn't know that his life was that bad, and thought that he had lived just fine while her father had died, mocking her on purpose. She had some serious thinking to do about what she would do about these conflicting emotions.

The boy was in some sort of shock based on his face being frozen in horror. He was crying silently, wondering how in the world anyone could survive that, much less stay in the place that caused him that pain.

All of the rookies were deeply disturbed, and Sasuke was the only one not crying. Even so, he was disgusted at the treatment of a child no less in the place he lived in.

Ino and even Sakura were absolutely mortified at what he had gone through. Even though they were bitches, they still had some sense of humanity.

Shino and Hinata were furious at the villagers for hurting their teammate, who they had grown quite fond of in the past half year. They were without question his friends, but he had kept many secrets from them, and now they knew why.

Tsunami, Tazuna, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji were horrified at what had been revealed. How could such monsters even exist in the world? To beat a two year old child was simply unthinkable, and those _monsters_ had done it so brutally. Choji didn't even feel like eating when he heard that his family had denied someone food when they were starving, Kiba was quietly thanking that his mother and family didn't own any stores, and Shikamaru was thinking very deeply without slacking off for once.

Naruto turned around to leave, but looked over his shoulder to look at them all.

"Remember this well, the true monsters in this world were created, not born. Konoha is lucky that I turned out the way I did, or I could have released Kyuubi at any time to destroy it. But what will happen if things remain the same in this world in future generations? One of these days, a monster will be created by treatment similar to mine, and it will be the end of everything when that happens."

He walked out of the house silently, not knowing his words were truer than he could have ever imagined.

**And that's the end of chapter 2!**

**See, I told you my other chapters would be longer! This chapter was even longer than predicted!**

**There are about 5,000 words on the chapter, including the beginning and the stats parts.**

**No special announcements, so I guess I'll see you next week!**

**SEE YOU PEOPLE!**


End file.
